Le solitaire et l'exilé
by Destination darkness
Summary: Voici un petit conte, inspiré des contes de Perrault, qui j'espère, vous plaira. Yuki x Kyo / AU


Me revoilà pour un texte totalement différent de ce que j'écris habituellement, j'espère cependant qu'il vous plaira ! ^^  
Attention, ce conte a été écrit après avoir lu quelques contes de Perrault et de Madame D'aulnoy, donc il est écrit de manière plutôt soutenue ^^''

**Le solitaire et l'exilé**

Il était une fois un prince si doux et si aimable que tous se pâmaient devant tant de beauté et d'esprit, et tous, lorsque le garçon devint homme et que son père le roi fit quérir toutes les princesses des pays voisins, rêvèrent au grand mariage que serait celui du jeune prince.  
Mais le prince était si beau et avait tant d'esprit qu'aucune de ces princesses délicates et vertueuses ne retenaient son regard plus de quelques secondes. Le roi, qui se désespérait de voir son fils amoureux et heureux, renonça a restreindre son choix a quelques princesses et fit quérir toutes les filles de bonnes familles, et si cette fois certaines jeunes filles parvinrent a lui faire ressentir quelque amitié, aucune ne parvint a s'en faire aimer. Et tandis que le roi se lassait de ne pouvoir voir sourire son fils si aimable, celui ci culpabilisait devant la tristesse du vieux roi.

C'est ainsi que, lorsque toutes les jeunes filles furent parties, le prince choisit d'arpenter lui-même les routes pour trouver celle qu'il voudrait épouser.  
Il partit ainsi un matin, vêtu de sa tenue de voyage et cachant son visage d'une capuche sombre pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas, et marcha jusqu'au soir où il s'arrêta dans une calme auberge où il passa la nuit. Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi sans qu'il n'ait rencontré quelqu'un qui ai retenu son attention plus de quelques instants, et le prince arriva a la frontière de son royaume.

Le soir tomba sans qu'il n'ait terminé de traverser la forêt qui le séparait du royaume voisin, et terminant son chemin dans une clairière, il s'arrêta et alluma un feu pour lui tenir chaud jusqu'au retour de la lumière du soleil.

Les bruits des bêtes de la forêt le tinrent éveillé jusque tard dans la nuit et lorsque des bruits plus proches que les précédents lui parvinrent, il fut debout et en garde en quelques secondes. Il se passa un instant avant qu'un bruit retentisse de nouveau, et les feuillages qui faisaient face au prince s'agitèrent avant de s'écarter pour laisser passer un jeune homme qui semblait avoir le même âge que le prince, mais qui était plus différent de lui que l'étaient la lune et le soleil eux même. Si le prince avait les cheveux d'un gris presque blancs, ceux du garçon étaient d'un rouge flamboyant, et tandis que la peau du prince, malgré ces quelques jours passés sur les routes, restait blanche et sans tâches, celle du garçon était hâlée et parcourue de quelques cicatrices et tâches de rousseur.  
Les yeux du garçon étaient fixés sur le prince, le détaillant comme le noble le faisait lui même, et celui ci abaissa son arme lorsque le roux s'arrêta a quelques mètres de lui.

-Qui es tu ? Demanda le prince.

-Vous êtes le prince ? Reprit le roux, sans lui répondre.

-Oui, comment le sais tu ?

-Les gens du village sont inquiets de votre disparition. Et vous êtes très reconnaissable, mon prince.

-Si tu sais qui je suis, pourquoi ne t'incline tu pas ? Et tu ne m'as pas répondu.

-Je n'appartiens a aucun royaume, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous présenter tant de respect, prince. Et je ne suis qu'un voyageur, vous n'avez rien a craindre de moi.

-Tu es bien impertinent, rôdeur. Mais tu viens forcement de quelque royaume, même éloigné.

-En effet, prince, et je doute que vous le connaissiez.

-Si tel est le cas, parles en moi, et je le connaîtrai.

Le garçon roux resta quelques secondes surpris de l'absence de colère du prince devant son attitude, autant que de l'intérêt dont il faisait preuve.

-Je parlerai, prince, si vous me laissez m'asseoir près de votre feu.

Le prince répondit d'un hochement de tête et retourna lui même s'asseoir a sa place, gardant son épée près de lui, méfiant. Lorsque tous deux furent assis, le roux cessa enfin de fixer le prince et laissa ses yeux se perdre dans les flammes devant lui.

-Le royaume d'où je viens est très loin d'ici, protégé par les montagnes et ceint par l'océan, c'est l'un des plus beaux qui existent en ce monde, mais la famille du roi de cet endroit est maudite depuis tant de siècles que nul ne se souvient de l'origine de ce sort. Nous sommes treize, dans cette famille, maudits par l'esprit des plus anciens animaux de cette terre, et avons chacun un rôle prédéfinis a accepter. Le mien est celui d'être le monstre dont on menace les enfants désobéissants, et celui qu'on maudit pour les malheurs dont nous accable la vie. Lorsqu'il y a quelques années, la maladie a ravagé nos champs, j'ai été chassé pour satisfaire les dieux de mon peuple, et depuis, je voyage de terres en terres, sans jamais m'attarder en quelque royaume.

Le prince resta silencieux et les minutes passèrent ainsi, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne bouge ni ne dise mot, et, lorsque enfin le soleil paru au dessus d'eux, teintant le ciel d'un rouge semblable a celui des cheveux du voyageur, le prince brisa le silence.

-Voyageur, vous êtes bien fort pour continuer a voyager de la sorte après tant de temps, et bien noble pour ne point accabler votre peuple de malédictions après tant de malheurs. Je voyage moi même depuis quelques jours seulement, et déjà la lassitude me guette.

-Mais prince, pourquoi une personne telle que vous parcours t-elle ainsi les routes et les sombres forêts ?

-Je cherche l'amour, voyageur, sans qu'aucune personne aussi aimable soit elle ne parvienne a retenir mon attention plus de quelques secondes.

-Mais prince, cela fait plusieurs heures que nous sommes ainsi, l'un devant l'autre, sans que vous ne m'ayez chassé.

-...Il est vrai que votre compagnie ne m'est pas désagréable comme l'est celle des jeunes femmes que l'on m'a présentées et des courtisans qui m'ont approchés.

A ces mots, le garçon, surpris par ces paroles, releva les yeux sur le prince et, voyant le sourire qu'il lui adressait, compris pourquoi, partout où il était allé, sa beauté était louée.

-Si vous le voulez, voyageur, j'apprécierai que vous m'accompagniez a la capitale et restiez a mes cotés quelques temps.

-Me demandez vous de devenir votre consort, prince ? Si tel est le cas, la fièvre a du croiser votre chemin durant votre voyage...

-Je ne me sens pas fiévreux, rassurez vous, et réitérerai ma demande autant que vous le souhaiterez si cela peut vous convaincre de sa véracité.

-J'accepte de vous accompagner, prince, si cela peut vous faire revenir auprès de votre père, mais ne promet rien au sujet de l'avenir.

-Très bien, si je ne parviens a vous convaincre de rester durant ces quelques jours, je vous laisserai partir dès que vous le souhaiterez.

C'est ainsi que le doux prince reprit le chemin de sa capitale, accompagné du garçon maudit, appréciant pour la première fois une présence près de lui, et ils marchèrent ainsi, cote a cote, le prince contant les merveilles de son royaume et redoublant d'attentions et de paroles aimables pour le roux qui lui, contait les légendes de sa terre natale, détaillant la monstruosité de ce que renfermait son âme depuis sa naissance sans que le prince ne daigne changer d'avis a son encontre.

Et, au bout de quelques jours, ils arrivèrent finalement au château du prince et celui ci convainquit le roux de rester quelques jours a ses cotés pour se reposer avant de reprendre la route, moment que le garçon attendait avec bien moins d'impatience qu'il ne pensait le faire au début de leur voyage.

Deux autres jours passèrent ainsi, avant qu'un soir, le roux vienne rejoindre le prince dans ses appartements.

-Prince, me voilà plus reposé que jamais, et je pensai partir demain.

-Kyo, je ne te cache pas ma tristesse, j'avais espéré parvenir a te convaincre de rester a mes cotés, mais une promesse est une promesse, et je ne te retiendrai pas...

-Mon prince, vous avez encore toute une nuit pour me convaincre, si vous le désirez.

-Alors je te montrerai que tu peux être aimé, Kyo, contrairement a ce que tu crois.

Disant ces mots, le prince se rapprocha de son ami jusqu'à saisir sa main de la sienne et le tirer a lui pour l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse pour laquelle on l'avait toujours loué.

Et il le garda ainsi contre lui, toute la nuit durant, l'aimant de tour à tour tendrement et passionnément, le faisant perdre jusqu'à la raison dans ses bras.

Et, comme il l'avait espéré, le matin venu, le voyageur refusa de se séparer de lui, et accepta enfin les avances que le prince lui faisait depuis leur rencontre.

Et on chanta longuement, dans leur royaume et les terres alentours, la beauté de l'aimable prince amoureux et la force de son amant qui découvrait qu'il n'était peut être pas si dévoué au chaos que son peuple d'origine le pensait, et qu'il pouvait aimer et être aimé en retour, lui aussi.

_Et le prince qu'on avait cru voué a la solitude  
__Appris a aimer le prince qu'on avait condamné a l'exil,  
__Sans qu'aucun ne remette en cause le lien que l'avenir,  
__Surprenant, avait tissé entre eux.  
__Alors, êtres qui pensaient tout connaître de votre destin,  
__Ne le combattez pas lorsqu'il mettra sur votre chemin  
__Quelque rencontre inattendue.  
__Et au contraire, souriez a chaque étrangeté que vous croiserez._

**Fin.**

Bon, c'est officiel, Myrrdyn m'a corrompue. Je suis censée détester Yuki moi ! XD Bref, j'espère que vous aurez aimé, et s'il vous plaît, pensez a reviewer ! J'en aurai bien besoin pour tenir cette dernière semaine de cours, en attendant les vacances... *Câlin a tous ceux qui n'en ont pas tout de suite*

Disclaimer : les personnages de Yuki et Kyo ne m'appartiennent pas, tout le reste, si, donc pas touche !

A très bientôt~


End file.
